JOURNEY
by aicchan
Summary: Ni Fanfic pertama aku tentang NARUTO. agak aneh siiishNamanya juga usaha.Enjoy aja. en jangan kapok baca fanfic aku ya.sankyuuuu


**_JOURNEY_**

**Chara: Naruto-Gaara**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

"HU—h lagi-lagi semua tidak mau bermain denganku." Seorang anak berambut pirang duduk sambil menggerutu di sebuah ayunan tua yang ada di taman yang telah sepi. "Mereka itu semua kenapa sih. Menyebalkan." Dia mengayunkan ayunan itu kencang-kencang. Sampai seseorang menghampirinya dan menghentikan ayunan itu.

"Kau bisa jatuh nanti."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya, "Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto meloncat turun dari ayunan itu dan langsung memeluk Iruka.

"Mulai lagi…." Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Iruka Sensei sudah mau pulang?"

Iruka menggeleng, "Belum. Hari ini aku pulang malam soalnya ada tamu penting."

"Siapa?" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta Iruka untuk menggendongnya.

Iruka menuruti keinginan Naruto dan menggendong anak itu, "Konoha kedatangan tamu dari Suna. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Mmmm—jadi hari ini Sensei akan pulang larut, ya? Menyebalkan." Keluh Naruto.

"Maaf—ini tugas yang tidak bisa ku tolak."

"Baiklah-baiklaaaah." Naruto meminta turun dari gendongan Iruka, "Aku sudah besar, bisa mengurus diriku sendiri kok."

Iruka tersenyum, "Anak pintar." Dia mengelus kepala Naruto, kemudian dia memberi beberapa keping uang pada Naruto, "Ini untuk makan malammu. Sebelum jam 10 kau sudah harus ada di rumah. Paham?"

"Baiiiik." Naruto menyimpan uang itu dan memeluk Iruka sebentar, "Sampai nanti, Iruka Sensei." Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Iruka.

Dengan riang Naruto berlari menyusuri jalan yang masih ramai oleh orang-orang. Naruto lalu menuju ke toko yang menjual berbagai macam jajanan. Seperti biasa, setiap ada Naruto, wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya berubah dingin. Tidak terkecuali penjual jajanan itu.

"Kau mau mencuri apa lagi di sini, anak nakal." Kata penjual itu sinis.

Naruto langsung cemberut, "Aku tidak pernah mencuri." Katanya. Lalu dia menyerahkan sekeping uang logam pada penjual itu, "Iruka Sensei memberiku uang ini. Aku mau beli permen."

Penjual itu menatap curiga pada uang di tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mencuri uang ini. Ini pemberian Iruka Sensei." Tegas Naruto.

Penjual itu mengambil uangnya dan berusaha untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Lalu dia memberikan sekantong permen seharga uang itu, "Aku tidak mengerti pikiran Iruka." Desisnya.

Naruto langsung menyambar kantong itu dan langsung berlari keluar dari toko itu. Secepat mungkin dia berlari hingga sampai ke tepi sungai. Naruto langsung duduk di rumput yang tumbuh lebat di tempat itu. dengan jengkel dia pun menjejalkan tangannya dalam kantong plastik itu dan mengambil sebuah permen. Setelah membuka bungkusnya, Naruto langsung memakan permen itu.

"Dasar semua payah. Memangnya apa salah Iruka Sensei?" Gerutunya. Naruto lalu memakan satu per satu permennya. Sampai dia merasa ada seseorang di dekatnya, dia pun berbalik. Di belakangnya dia mendapati seorang anak sebayanya yang belum pernah dia lihat di Konoha ini. "Siapa kamu?" Tanyanya pada anak berambut merah bata itu.

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Perlahan dia mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya yang ternyata membawa beberapa permen, "—Tadi jatuh." Katanya.

"Hee—Baik sekali kau mengembalikannya padaku. Tapi—aku sudah punya banyak, itu untukmu saja deh." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang karena ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Akan tetapi anak itu menggeleng dan menyerahkan permen-permen itu pada Naruto, setelah itu dia langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto keheranan.

"Anak yang aneh." Naruto memandang permen yang ada di tangannya, "—Tapi dia anak yang baik." Naruto tersenyum.



"Kau bertemu dengan anak aneh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Iruka saat Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin sore.

"Benar. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Rambutnya kemerahan, dia punya tato kanji di keningnya, tapi aku tidak tahu bacanya apa…. terus—" Naruto menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak—Anak itu punya mata yang aneh." Naruto cekikikan, "Matanya hitam seperti racoon."

"Jangan bicara begitu."

"Memang benar, kok. Sekeliling matanya itu hitam. Benar-benar aneh. Tapi—dia anak yang baik. Mau mengembalikan permenku yang tercecer. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau permen itu untuk dia saja, tapi tetap dikembalikan." Naruto memandang kantung yang masih berisi permen yang cukup banyak di meja. "Dia itu siapa, ya?"

Iruka memakai pelindung kepalanya, "Kalian pasti ketemu lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah—aku pergi dulu. Jangan nakal, ya. makan siang nanti aku tunggu di taman."

"Iya." Naruto mengantar Iruka hingga ke pintu dan melambai pada orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayah kandungnya sendiri itu. Kemudian segera Naruto kembali masuk dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kaus. Setelah mengambil kantung permennya, dia langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Dia ada dimana, ya…." Gumamnya sambil mencari di segala tempat yang dia lewati. Akhirnya dia melihat yang dia cari sedang berada di taman 'Langit' bersama 2 orang yang tampak lebih tua darinya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya meyakinkan diri kalau anak itu benar yang dia temui kemarin. Yakin tidak salah, Naruto pun menghampiri 3 orang itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya.

Tiga anak itu tampak terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto, terlebih anak berambut merah itu. Begitu melihat Naruto, dia langsung bersembunyi di balik badan seorang anak perempuan.

"Eng—anu….. Aku cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih kau sudah mengembalikan permenku kemarin." Kata Naruto.

"—mm—Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya anak perempuan itu.

Naruto menggeleng, "Kami hanya pernah sekali bertemu."

Anak itu menoleh pada anak di belakangnya, "Benar begitu?" Tanyanya. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dalam diam. "Dia mengembalikan permenmu?" Tanyanya pada Naruto, dan hanya anggukan juga yang didapatnya. Lalu dia menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tampak heran.

"Ah—tidak." Kata anak perempuan itu, "Kita belum berkenalan, ya?! Aku Temari, ini Kankurou, dan yang ini," Dia menyuruh anak di belakangnya untuk maju ke depan, "Dia Gaara, adik kami."

"Jadi kalian semua bersaudara?" Naruto terlihat takjub, "Waa—Menyenangkan sekali." Dia tertawa, "Aku Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Kata Temari.

"Sama-sama." Naruto senang sekali karena dia baru pertama mempunyai teman. Setelah itu mereka duduk berempat sambil mengobrol. Dari situlah Naruto tahu kalau Gaara dan yang lainnya berasal dari Suna Gakure dan juga merupakan anak dari Kazekage yang kini berada di Konoha untuk mengurusi masalah negara dengan Hokage. "Enak, ya—bisa pergi keluar desa. Aku belum pernah pergi kemanapun sebelumnya. Jadi iri."

"Tapi Konoha ini desa yang indah. Kau beruntung bisa tinggal di tempat sebagus ini." Kata Temari yang duduk berdekatan dengan Gaara yang sejak tadi memegangi lengan bajunya, "Kenapa? Kau ingin bicara dengan Naruto?"

Gaara menggeleng.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Gaara anaknya pendiam, ya?"

"Dia memang selalu begini, jangan tersinggung ya?!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Temari menghela nafas, "Padahal kelihatannya kalian ini seumuran, tapi kenapa sifatnya jauh berbeda, ya?' Temari menggeleng heran, "Umur Naruto berapa?"

"—8 tahun."

"Nah 'kan sama. Gaara juga berumur 8 tahun." Temari mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Masa?"

"Benar-benar berbeda ya, Kankurou." Temari menoleh pada adik pertamanya yang sejak tadi juga jadi pendengar setia.

"—Setiap orang kan berbeda." Kata Kankurou sambil mengacak rambut Gaara.

Naruto lalu menyodorkan sebuah permen untuk Gaara, "Ini untukmu."

Gaara memandang permen itu tapi ragu untuk mengambilnya.

"Ayo ambil." Kata Naruto lagi.

Setelah memandang Naruto, akhirnya Gaara mengambil permen itu. Hal ini membuat kedua kakaknya terkejut sekaligus senang. Gaara pun memakan permen itu, melihatnya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Mau tidak bermain denganku? Taman ini sepi, tapi karena tinggi, pemandangannya indah." Ajak Naruto. Saat itu Gaara mengangguk, dan kedua kakaknya mengawasi dari jauh saat 2 anak itu bermain bersama.

"…. Tidak menyangka, ya?! Akan bertemu dengan anak seperti Naruto." Kata Temari.

Kankurou mengangguk, "Ya—setidaknya dia bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu."

Temari menunduk lesu, "Mengingatnya—aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Seandainya—lebih cepat kita mengulurkan tangan padanya…. Mungkin paman tidak perlu sampai…."

Kankurou merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Temari, "Jangan menangis."

Temari menghapus airmata yang hendak mengalir di pipinya, "Iya—" Lalu dia kembali memandang adik bungsunya yang tampak senang bermain dengan Naruto….

"Lihat—disebelah sana itu Shi no mori. Tempat terseram di Konoha." Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah hutan jauh di sana, "Kata Iruka Sensei, banyak binatang buas di sana. Karenanya banyak Anbu yang menjaga daerah itu."

"Naruto—takut dengan hewan buas?"

"Hmmm—gimana ya? Belum pernah ketemu sih. Kalau Gaara?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

Naruto tertawa tergelak mendengar jawaban Gaara, "Ahahahahahaha—Gaara ini lucu juga, ya?" Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ja—jangan tertawa seperti itu!!" Gaara mengguncang bahu Naruto, tapi teman barunya itu tetap saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Habii—s, Gaara ini lucu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu." Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Kita ke sungai yuk. Dekat kok." Naruto menunjuk ke aliran sungai yang tampak dari taman 'Langit' itu.

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu setelah meminta izin pada 2 kakaknya, Gaara mengikuti Naruto ke sungai sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou mengawasinya dari dekat pagar. Di sungai, Naruto langsung melepas sandalnya dan menceburkan dirinya ke sungai yang jernih itu.

"HIYAAAA DINGIIIIIIIN— " Seru Naruto senang, "Ayu masuk ke sini, Gaara!!"

Gaara ikut melepas alas kakinya—tapi dia ragu untuk masuk ke sungai. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia bermain air.

"Ayo sini—siniiiii!!" Naruto melambai padanya. Saat itu barulah Gaara mau masuk dan menghampiri Naruto. "Bagaimana, enak 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu saat dia mencoba untuk melangkah lagi, kakinya terpeleset dan jadilah dia jatuh dalam sungai yang tidak seberapa dalam itu. Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk sambil menyeka air di mukanya, "—Iya."

"Kok bisa jatuh. Hati-hati!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Gaara berdiri. Namun saat Gaara meraih tangannya dan hendak berdiri, ganti Naruto yang terpeleset, alhasil mereka sama-sama basah kuyub. Tawa pun kembali membahana, "Hahahaha—Basah deh."

"Naruto— Payah." Gaara tersenyum geli.

"Akhirnya Gaara tersenyum juga." Naruto tertawa senang, "Sejak tadi murung terus. Tapi aku suka kalau Gaara tertawa."

Setelah itu mereka pun mulai asyik bermain di dalam sungai itu. Temari dan Kankurou memandang kedua anak yang bermain dengan riangnya itu. akan tetapi—suasana yang menyenangkan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa shinobi dewasa mengepung Naruto dan Gaara. Wajah mereka tertutup kain sehingga 2 anak itu tidak mengenali mereka.

Gaara segera berdiri di depan Naruto saat shinobi-shinobi itu mengeluarkan kunai mereka. Temari dan Kankurou pun bertindak cepat. Mereka dengan segera melompat dari taman 'Langit' itu dan melindungi Gaara.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa belum puas kalian membuatnya menderita?" Kankurou menyuruh Gaara dan Naruto untuk mundur.

"Nee-Chan, Aniki…."

"Kau dan Naruto diam di sana dulu, ya?! Biar kami yang hadapi." Temari mengambil kunai yang tersimpan di balik bajunya. Lalu, dia dan Kankurou pun melawan para shinobi itu. Walau mereka masih kecil, mereka mampu mengimbangi shinobi dewasa itu. sedangkan saat itu, Naruto dan Gaara menjauh dari tempat itu.

Badan Gaara gemetaran saat melihat kedua kakaknya melawan shinobi yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara, "Ja—jangan takut…. A—aku akan panggil Iruka Sensei…." Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat ketakutan berusaha untuk tenang dan mengeluarkan peluit yang diberikan Iruka untuk Naruto apabila keadaan darurat. Naruto pun meniup peluit itu sekeras yang dia bisa.

Sementara itu Gaara yang melihat kedua kakaknya mulai kelelahan mulai merasa tidak sabar, kemarahannya memuncak dan akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan menerobos di antara Temari dan Kankurou.

"JANGAN GANGGU KAKAKKU!!" Seru Gaara sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Yang kalian mau itu aku 'kan?"

"Gaara—Jangan lakukan itu." Temari berusaha mencegah adiknya.

Tapi Gaara sudah terlanjur tertelan kemarahannya, saat itu pasir berkumpul di sekelilingnya, dan dalam sekejap, pasir-pasir itu pun menyerang shinobi-shinobi itu. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, sungai yang tadinya jernih itu telah berubah merah.

Melihat apa yang terkadi di hadapannya, Naruto terduduk lemas di sungai itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Tak lama, Iruka pun datang menghampirinya, sama seperti Naruto, Iruka pun tampak pucat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Gaara—Gaara kau tidak apa-apa?" Temari memeluk Gaara yang tampaknya juga terguncang, "Anak bodoh—Kami tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus menjaga kami…. Gaara."

Kankurou memandang Temari yang menangis sesenggukan, juga Gaara yang kini balas memeluk Temari.

"Maaf—Maafkan aku…." Gaara membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Temari, "Maaf…" Katanya berulang kali.

Kankurou lalu menoleh pada Naruto dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Iruka di sana. Dia memandang kedua orang yang tampak sudah sepucat mayat itu, lalu menghampiri mereka, "—Maaf kalian jadi melihat hal mengerikan seperti ini."

Naruto memeluk kaki Iruka erat, tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara. Melawan rasa takutnya, Naruto pun melepaskan kaki Iruka dan berlari menghampiri Gaara, "—Gaara jangan menangis…. Jangan sedih…." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara.

Jelas saja itu membuat Temari terkejut, "Naruto—"

"Gaara jangan sedih…."

"Na—Naruto…." Gaara memandang Naruto dengan matanya yang nyalang, "—Naruto tidak takut?"

Naruto menggeleng, "A—aku tidak takut. Aku ini pemberani kok. Jadi jangan sedih, ya?!"

Temari memegang kedua pundak Gaara, "Naruto—Terima kasih…."



"Jadi, Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuuriki?" Tanya Iruka setelah membawa mereka semua ke rumahnya. Dia berbincang dengan Temari dan Kankurou, sedangkan Naruto menemani Gaara dan ngobrol di tempat tidur.

"Ya—karena itulah, ayah dan semua di Suna berusaha untuk melenyapkannya." Temari melihat Gaara yang tampaknya sudah agak tenang.

"—Aku memang pernah mendengar tentang ini, tapi tidak aku sangka—dia hanya dianggap sebagai hasil eksperimen yang gagal." Ujar Iruka. "Tapi, untung saja dia punya kakak seperti kalian berdua…."

Mendengar itu, Temari dan Kankurou saling berpandangan. Sorot mata mereka tampak begitu sedih.

"Ada apa?"

"….Kami—bukan yang terbaik baginya. Karena kami—terlanjur menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam pada diri Gaara." Kata Kankurou.

"Maksud kalian—"

Kankurou pun lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat Gaara baru berusia 6 tahun. Kisah tragis yang merupakan malam terburuk yang pernah Gaara alami. Dimana dia harus kehilangan seorang paman yang bahkan telah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. Tragedi yang semuanya berawal dari keinginan Kazekage untuk melenyapkan Jinchuuriki itu….

"…. Sebelumnya—kami pun takut pada keberadaan Gaara…. akan tetapi—sejak kematian paman, Gaara terus dan terus saja menangis seorang diri. Karena itulah—aku dan Temari menyadari kalau Gaara…. juga seorang manusia yang butuh kasih sayang."

Iruka mengusap kepala Temari dan Kankurou, "Kalian benar-benar anak yang kuat. Menghadapi masalah seperti ini di usia yang begini muda." Iruka tersenyum pada mereka, "Jangan khawatir—Asal kepercayaan pada saudara begitu kuat, tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat kalian terpisah. Percayalah."

Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk. Lalu Temari pun menghapus sisa airmatanya dan kemudian menghampiri Gaara yang mendengarkan Naruto yang bercerita entah tentang apa.

"Nee-Chan…." Gaara memandang Temari yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hari ini, Gaara bermain dengan Naruto, ya?" Kata Temari.

"—Nee-Chan dan Aniki mau kemana?"

"Kami ada keperluan sebentar. Jadi anak baik, ya?!" Temari mengusap kepala Gaara, "Naruto-Kun, titip Gaara, ya?"

"Baiiiiik—Serahkan padaku." Naruto berkata dengan lantang.

Setelah itu, Kankurou pun berdiri dan berdiri di samping kakak perempuannya itu, "Jam 5 kami akan menjemputmu." Katanya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk, "—Tapi…. Aniki dan Nee-Chan tidak boleh ke tempat Kazekage…."

Temari mengangguk, "Kami janji. Baiklah—kami pergi dulu. Sampai nanti sore."

Setelah Temari dan Kankurou pergi, Iruka duduk bersama Naruto dan Gaara, "Aku juga harus kembali dan mengatakan hal yang terjadi pada Hokage. Kalian berdua sementara ini bermain di dalam rumah saja, ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Sensei?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, lebih aman kalau kalian ada di rumah." Iruka memandang ke luar jendela. "Sebagai gantinya, kau boleh makan ramen instant sesuka hatimu."

"SUNGGUH???" Naruto terlihat begitu senang, "Kalau begitu aku janji akan ada di rumah seharian."

Iruka tersenyum, "Aku akan pulang sebelum malam. Baik-baik di rumah, ya?! Sampai nanti." Iruka pun meniggalkan 2 anak itu di rumah.

"—Sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja. Enaknya ngapain ya?" Naruto membuka lebar jendela dan membiarkan angin masuk dengan leluasa.

"Ng—Naruto…."

"Apa?"

"Naruto tidak takut padaku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

"—Aku 'kan…. sudah…."

Naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, "Aku tidak takut sama kamu kok. Malah menurutku kamu ini hebat sekali."

"Hebat?"

"Iya—bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa secepat itu. kau bahkan mungkin lebih jago dari Iruka Sensei. Tapi aku heran, Jutsu-mu belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Kau ini menguasai Jutsu apa, sih?"

"—Aku…. Di dalam tubuhku ini tersegel seekor monster pasir. Sebenarnya dialah yang mengendalikan pasir-pasir itu. Dan dia bergerak menurut emosiku. Kalau aku sedang marah—dia akan menyerang orang yang telah mengusikku. Seperti tadi…."

Naruto jadi bengong mendengar cerita Gaara. Akan tetapi sebentar kemudian dia berseru kencang, "KEREEEEEEEN!! Asik sekali kalau bisa seperti itu. Hebaaaaaat…." Pekik Naruto, "Uhm…. Tapi—Kau tidak akan menyerangku kan?" Dia memandang Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan—Kau adalah teman pertamaku. Di Suna, tidak seorang pun mau mendekatiku…. Karena itu—aku akan menjaga temanku yang pertama."

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih. Gaara juga adalah teman pertamaku. Entah kenapa—aku juga dijauhi oleh semua orang disini. Cuma Iruka Sensei dan kakek Hokage yang sayang padaku."

Gaara ikut tersenyum. Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan bagi Gaara, hingga tidak terasa dia pun tertidur lelap bersama Naruto di sampingnya….



Waktupun terus berlalu bagai tertiup angin. Tak terasa 7 tahun telah berlalu. Naruto saat ini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang gagah dan juga kuat. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang shinobi telah membuat orang-orang yang dulu membenci dan selalu mengejeknya menjadi bungkam. Walau sifatnya belum banyak berubah sejak dia kecil, Naruto telah berhasil menduduki posisi sebagai seorang Chuunin. Hal itu membuat Iruka—orang yang telah mengasuhnya menjadi sangat bangga.

Naruto kini pun tidak sendiri lagi, dia mempunyai banyak teman sejak dia lulus dari akademi dan menjadi Genin. Dan dia pun memiliki sebuah tim yang solid. Tim7 yang terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi yang pandai dan sangat disukai Naruto, walau yang bersangkutan cuek saja. Lalu Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan klan Uchiha yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai berupa mata Sharingan yang mampu mengcopy Jutsu musuhnya. Saingan cinta Naruto—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto; dan Jonin pembimbing mereka, Hatake Kakashi yang tersohor sebagai ninja yang telah mengcopy 1000 Jutsu dengan mata Sharingan, walau dia bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Naruto menyayangi semua teman-temannya, namun dalam hatinya, dia memiliki ambisi yang lebih besar lagi, yaitu menantang dunia. Baginya, Konoha adalah rumahnya, namun di luar sana masih ada banyak orang yang kuat. Dan Naruto pun menyampaikan keinginannya pada Iruka untuk pergi berkelana. Pertama kali, Iruka jelas menolak, namun karena '_desakan'_ Naruto, maka Iruka pun akhirnya mengizinkan Naruto untuk pergi.

Setelah melalui proses yang panjang, akhirnya Naruto berhasil memperoleh izin dari Godaime Hokage yang telah menggantikan posisi Sandaime yang telah mangkat 3 tahun yang lalu….

"Jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam di luar sana!" Sekali lagi Iruka menasehati Naruto sebelum dia berangkat.

"Aku tahu Iruka Sensei. Jangan anggap aku seperti anak kecil terus donk! Aku ini sudah dewasa."

Iruka memandang pemuda yang telah dia asuh sejak kecil itu, "—Jangan lupa tulis surat untukku, ya?!"

"Iya, aku janji." Naruto memanggul tasnya. "Aku berangkat dulu, ya." Naruto memeluk orang yang telah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu.

"Jaga dirimu."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia melambai pada Iruka, "Sampai jumpa, Iruka Sensei….."

Iruka tersenyum dan membalas lambaian itu, "Sampai jumpa—Naruto."

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung melesat pergi menerobos rimbunnya hutan Konoha dan menyongsong dunia luar yang selama ini dia impikan. Dengan penuh semangat dia memacu langkahnya dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

"Kira-kira…. Apa yang ada di luar sana, ya? Aku jadi penasaran." Naruto terus berpikir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Sampai sebuah ide brilian terlintas di benaknya, "Hei—kenapa aku tidak pergi saja ke Suna. Aku kangen dengan Gaara. sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Lagipula—3 tahun terakhir surat darinya berhenti." Naruto berhenti dan mengambil peta dari tasnya, "Hmm—butuh 3 hari untuk ke sana…. Tapi tidak apalah. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Naruto menyimpan kembali petanya dan dia pun memantapkan hati untuk pergi ke Suna, negeri padang pasir yang panas……

"Uwaaaa—Jadi ini Suna Gakure? Hebaaaaat." Naruto mengagumi desa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah desa yang ada di antara tebing-tebing batu alam. Tempat yang menakjubkan baginya, "Jadi ini rumah Gaara?" Naruto masuk kedalam desa itu. desa yang lumayan ramai, tapi Naruto hanya melihat beberapa orang ninja dari lain daerah yang ada di sana, "Kelihatannya desa ini agak tertutup." Naruto memperhatikan jalanan yang di penuhi penduduk.

"…. Rumahnya Gaara ada dimana, ya?" Naruto berhenti di pusat kota, "Kalau aku bertanya—" Naruto teringat kalau Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuuriki yang dibenci oleh penduduk desanya. "Hmm—bagaimana ini…." Naruto bertopang dagu. Lalu saat itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal, "—Jangan-jangan itu..." Naruto dengan semangat berlari menuju ke arah Kunoichi yang sedang berjalan sendiri itu, "TEMARIII NEEE—CHAAAAN!!" Naruto melambai dengan semangat.

Kunoichi itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang sekarang berdiri dengan nafas tersengal di depannya. Dia memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Ternyata benar Temari Nee-Chan…." Naruto tertawa.

"Siapa, ya?"

"Aduuu—h…. ini aku—aku…." Naruto nyengir, "Aku Naruto."

"HAH?!! Benar kau ini Naruto?" Pekik Temari.

"Iya—ini aku. Sudah lama sekaliiii."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Suna ini?" Temari memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, "Kelihatannya kau sudah masuk dalam jajaran shinobi, apa kau ada misi?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku sekarang sedang berkelana. Jadi aku mampir ke sini. Lalu—Gaara mana?"

Temari tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto itu.

"—Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak—Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…."



"HEEEEH!! GAARA JUGA SEDANG BERTUALANG?" Naruto berteriak histeris begitu Temari menceritakan semua, setelah sebelumnya mengundang Naruto ke rumahnya.

"Begitulah—dia pergi 2 tahun lalu. Kabar terakhir yang aku terima, dia berada di Iwa Gakure. Itu pun 3 bulan yang lalu." Temari menyuguhkan air putih pada Naruto.

"Kenapa Gaara memutuskan untuk berkelana?"

"—Karena masalah intern Suna. 3 tahun lalu, ayah kami tewas terbunuh, Gaara—menjadi kambing hitam dari peristiwa itu…." Suara Temari jadi lirih, "Setelah penyelidikan, terbukti bukan Gaara pelakunya, kami tahu itu sejak semula, tapi tetua Suna tidak ada yang percaya. Sejak saat itu, Gaara kembali murung. Karena itulah, aku dan Kankurou mengusulkan agar dia sementara menjauh dari Suna. Dunia luar masih sangat luas."

Naruto meneguk habis air di gelas itu, "Iwa Gakure, ya? Harus melewati Kusa Gakure dulu."

"Kau berniat untuk menyusulnya? Belum tentu dia masih ada di sana."

"Iya siiih—Tapi…. Aku benar-benar pingin ketemu dia."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ada kabar baik untuknya."

"Apa?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak boleh—Harus Gaara yang pertama tahu."

Temari mengerutkan keningnya, "Dasar aneh. Kau ini tidak berubah. Tetap saja ceria seperti dulu."

"Ehehehehe—" Naruto hanya tertawa saja, "O iya, mana Kankurou-San?"

"Oh dia... sekarang—dia yang menjadi Kazekage."

Naruto bengong sebentar, lalu dia langsung teriak spontan, "UAPAAAAA!!!! KANKUROU-SAN JADI KAZEKAGEEEE?!!!"

Temari sampai harus menutup telinganya, "Begitulah, walau dia ogah-ogahan, kerjanya cukup bagus."

"Hee—Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali."

"Aku juga tidak mengira dia mau menerima posisi itu." Temari duduk di salah satu kursi, "Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Mungkin aku langsung pergi saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya."

"Kau gila? Kalau kau pergi sekarang, kau akan berada di tengah padang pasir saat malam hari. Kau cari mati. Lebih baik kau menginap saja di sini, besok pagi sekali baru kau pergi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Temari.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau menginap sehari. Lagi pula, kau belum bertemu Kankurou 'kan?"

"—Baiklah. Aku akan menginap di sini. Terima kasih, ya."

Temari tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Malam ini, aku akan masak istimewa." Kata Temari senang.

Malam itu, saat Kankurou pulang, dia terkejut mendapati Naruto ada di rumahnya. Tapi dia juga senang melihat Temari tampak bersemangat malam itu. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat Temari memasak sambil tersenyum seperti saat ini….



Suasana bar yang ramai dan penuh sesak dengan berbagai macam orang itu tidak membuat seorang pemuda yang duduk sendiri di sudut bar itu terusik. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan tenang menikmati minumannya. Akan tetapi, sebuah keributan terjadi di dalam bar itu yang di mulai oleh seorang shinobi dari Kiri Gakure yang sedang mabuk. Shinobi itu mengamuk dan mulai mengacau seisi bar. Orang-orang yang ada di sana panik karena dia mulai menggunakan senjatanya.

Salah satu senjatanya terlontar lurus menuju ke arah pemuda tadi. Akan tetapi sebelum menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu, shuriken tajam itu tertancap pada dinding pasir yang telah terbentuk dalam sekejab. Melihat hal itu, seisi bar itu menjadi senyap dan hanya di penuhi oleh bisikan ngeri….

"Kau lihat itu?"

" Dia memakai pasir…."

"Jangan-jangan dia…."

Pemuda itu meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan ninja Kiri itu.

"Dia itu…. Gaara—Sabaku no Gaara!!!" Menyadari kalau yang mereka lihat adalah orang yang terkenal sebagai ninja yang memiliki Zettai Bogyou (Ultimate Defense) dan sama sekali tidak terkalahkan, Gaara dari padang pasir, mereka berhamburan keluar dari bar itu.

"Hoo—jadi kau ini yang terkenal sebagai Gaara dari padang pasir itu? _Hiccup—_Aku akan menjadi terkenal kalau aku berhasil _hiccup—_mengalahkan Gaara yang terkenal itu, semua orang akan _hiccup_—mengenalku." Kata ninja Kiri itu.

"…. Mulutmu bau." Gaara bergumam.

Ninja Kiri itu berjalan terhuyung menuju ke arah Gaara, "Kau bilang apa baruusan _hiccup—_anak ingusan?"

"—Mulutmu bau…. Jadi tutup mulutmu." Gaara memandang lawannya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Namun agaknya itu membuat ninja Kiri itu tersinggung, "KAU MENGHINAKUUU—KU BUNUH KA…" Kata-katanya tak sempat selesai karena pasir telah mencengkram kepala dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kau benar-benar membuat hariku semakin buruk." Gaara melangkah dengan santainya menuju ke pintu keluar bar itu, "Lebih baik kau menghilang saja." Tepat saat Gaara membuka pintu bar itu, pasir tadi melilit tubuh si ninja Kiri dan melumatnya menjadi serpihan. Bercak darahpun terciprat di segala penjuru.

Saat Gaara keluar, orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan bar itu langsung bubar secara serempak. Gaara tidak ambil pusing dan dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.



"Kenapa tempat ini ramai sekali, ya?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di depan bar yang sama dengan yang pernah di singgahi Gaara, "Ada apa, ya?" Naruto menghampiri seseorang di depan bar dan bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Benar-benar mengerikan. Seseorang terbunuh di bar ini. _Dia_ yang melakukannya." Kata orang itu.

"_Dia_? Dia siapa?"

Wajah orang itu menjadi pucat, "Dia—Dia…. Gaara…. Sabaku no Gaara."

"GAARA? KAU SERIUS?" Naruto mengguncang bahu orang itu. "—Kebetulan sekali…." Dia tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?"

Orang itu menunjuk ke arah hutan di dekat desa itu, "Ke—ke arah Ame Gakure."

Naruto melepaskan orang tadi, "Yoooo-sh!! Ame Gakure, Aku Datang!!!" Naruto pun melesat pergi.



"Hei—Aku 'kan datang dari Ame Gakure. Berarti kami selisih jalan…." Naruto baru sadar setelah dia menempuh separuh perjalanannya. "Kenapa kami tidak berpapasan, ya?" Naruto berhenti di sebuah sungai dan mengisi tempat minumnya. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara ledakan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Ada apa, ya?!" Naruto pun menuju ke arah dari suara itu berasal.

Ternyata di tempat itu ada seorang shinobi sebayanya yang dikepung oleh 5 ninja lainnya. Dari pelindung kepala yang dipakai 5 ninja itu, Naruto mengenalinya sebagai shinobi dari Oto Gakure.

"Si ular licik itu lagi." Naruto menarik kunainya dan hendak membantu shinobi yang dikepung itu. akan tetapi, belum lagi Naruto bergerak, dia melihat tubuh para ninja Oto itu sudah terlilit pasir. Dan dalam satu helaan nafas Naruto, hujan darah telah turun di tempat itu. "—Pasir…. Jadi, dia itu…." Naruto memandang sosok pemuda yang membawa sebuah guci labu di punggungnya itu, "Gaara." Naruto tersenyum, lalu dia melompat ke hadapan pemuda itu, "Kau ini—Gaara 'kan?"

Pemuda yang ternyata memang benar adalah Gaara itu memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Kau lupa padaku?" Naruto mendekatinya, "Ini aku, Naruto—Temanmu di Konoha. Masa kau sudah lupa?"

"—Kau…. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Iya—Kau benaaaar. WUAAAA SENANGNYA BERTEMU KAU LAGIIII!!!" Naruto langsung melompat dan memeluk Gaara, "AKU INGIN SEKALI BERTEMU DENGANMU!!!" Naruto berseru senang sambil melompat-lompat tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara.

"He—hentikan itu. Kau membuatku jengah." Gaara mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Kenapa jengah? Sesama teman 'kan tidak apa-apa." Naruto masih tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia menatap Gaara lama-lama.

Jelas itu semakin membuat Gaara merasa tidak nyaman, "Kau ini kenapa? Melihatku seperti itu?!"

"Ah tidak—Hanya saja…. Kau ini banyak berubah, ya? Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu lagi. Kau juga semakin bertambah kuat saja." Naruto melirik ke arah genangan darah yang tersisa di tempat itu, "Euh—Kita bicara di tempat lain saja, yuk." Ajaknya. "Di sini bikin merinding." Lalu Naruto membawa Gaara ke sungai yang tadi.



"Jadi—Kau sudah dengar semua dari Nee-Chan?!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau ini keterlaluan. Langsung berhenti menulis surat padaku. Aku jadi berpikir kalau kau sudah lupa padaku." Naruto cemberut.

"—Aku pikir…. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalahku sampai sejauh itu. Jujur—dengan berbicara melalui surat denganmu, aku merasa sangat senang. Karena itulah—aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini."

"Menyusahkan apa? Yang namanya teman itu harus saling berbagi apapun. Baik hal yang menyenangkan, ataupun hal yang menyedihkan." Naruto menatap Gaara, "Kau jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau akan merepotkanku. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku senang kalau aku bisa membantumu."

"…. Begitu? Aku—tidak tahu hal itu."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Hhh—Kau ini, ternyata sifatmu itu tetap saja seperti dulu."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Dia pun diam-diam mengamati perubahan pada diri Naruto. Tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dari Naruto yang ada dalam ingatannya. Tapi tampaknya Gaara menyadari kalau kini Naruto adalah sosok seorang shinobi yang tangguh. "—Kau…. Sedang menjalankan misi?"

"Bukan bukan—Aku sedang berkelana nih. Baru saja mulai minggu lalu. Masih kalah denganmu yang sudah 2 tahun pergi."

"…. Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari desamu? Kau ada masalah?"

"Hmm—Masalah untukku sih selalu saja ada. Tapi—aku pergi karena aku pikir di tempat lain selain Hi no Kuni pasti sangat menyenangkan. Aku benar 'kan?"

Gaara bersandar pada batang pohon tempat mereka berteduh sekarang, "Kau ini tetap saja polos seperti dulu. Tapi—di luar sini tidaklah semenyenangkan yang kau kira. Banyak Nukenin yang siap untuk memangsamu kapanpun."

Mendengar itu Naruto malah tersenyum, "Ehehehhehe—itulah yang menyenangkan. Kalau di desa, mana bisa bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga." Ujarnya senang.

Gaara sampai bengong mendengarnya, "Kau ini—Sebenarnya berani, atau memang tidak berfikir panjang sih?"

"Ah—Tenang, tenaaaaang. Aku tidak sendiri, kok." Naruto berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tertawa, "Dengar ya!! Dengar ya!! Kau pasti kaget." Naruto berjacak pinggang, "Aku ini—Juga adalah seorang Jinchuuriki. Sama sepertimu." Naruto tersenyum amat lebar.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata tidak percaya, "—Mustahil. Tidak mungkin kau ini…."

"Aku serius!! Bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini adalah Kyuubi. Si rubah bodoh berekor sembilan itu, kau tahu 'kan?!" Naruto berjongkok di depan Gaara, "Sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa seluruh desa dulu membenciku. Tapi—aku juga senang, karena…. Gaara tidak sendirian lagi. Begitu yang selalu aku pikirkan sejak aku tahu kenyataan ini."

"—Naruto…."

"Hehehe—Bahkan Temari Nee-Chan dan Kankurou-San saja tidak aku beritahu lho. Kau orang pertama." Naruto kembali berdiri dan memunggungi Gaara, "Setelah ini—Boleh tidak aku ikut denganmu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya ngeri juga sih kalau harus sendirian. Lagi pula, kalau ada teman kan lebih menyenangkan."

Gaara ikut berdiri, "Kalau itu maumu…." Dia berdiri di sebelah Naruto, "Saat ini aku sedang mengejar sebuah kelompok yang menamakan dirinya Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? Kelompok apa itu?"

"Kelompok yang terdiri dari para Nukenin, mereka mengincar Bijuu. Dan saat ini, mereka telah mendapatkan 2 targetnya."

"Mengincar Bijuu? Kalau begitu, Jinchuuriki adalah target mereka."

"Ya."

"Kelihatannya menarik. Lagipula—sebetulnya aku juga sedang memburu seseorang."

"…. Siapa?"

"Orochimaru. Dari Oto."

"Kenapa kau ingin memburunya?"

"Dia—Dia telah membunuh kakek Hokage saat ujian Chuunin 3 tahun lalu. Dan dia juga—sudah memberikan Kubiwa (curse) pada Sasuke. Pokoknya, banyak sekali dendamku padanya,. Makanya, aku ingin menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Iruka Sensei memintaku untuk langsung menghubunginya kalau sudah berhasil."

"…. Iruka Sensei…. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Oh—Iruka Sensei selalu baik-baik saja." Naruto tertawa. Lalu Naruto pun meregangkan tubuhnya, "Hhhhng—Capek sekali rasanya. Lagipula sudah hampir malam, bagaimana kalau kita menginap di sini saja?"

"Terserah."

"OKEEE!! Aku akan bangun tenda di sini. Bantu aku, ya?!"

Dan keduanya pun mulai menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka tidur malam ini



"Maaf menunggu." Kata Naruto saat dia baru saja mengirimkan surat untuk Iruka, pada Gaara yang menunggunya di luar kantor pos, "Kau benar tidak sekalian mengirim surat ke Suna?"

"Tidak." Kata Gaara.

"Baiklah." Naruto membenahi posisi tasnya, "Sekarang kita kemana?"

"—Aku mendapat kabar kalau Akatsuki terlihat di sekitar Nami no Kuni."

"Nami no Kuni, ya? Kita menuju ke sana sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setelah melewati banyak halangan dan rintangan selama perjalanan mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai ke jembatan besar penghubung Nami no Kuni dengan negara tetangga….

"Hh—Jadi ingat masa lalu." Kata Naruto saat melihat laut yang terhampar luas di sekeliling mereka.

"—Kau sudah pernah kemari?"

"Ya—Dulu, waktu aku masih beberapa minggu menjadi Genin. Disini adalah tempat misi B pertamaku bersama dengan kelompok 7." Naruto berjalan dengan riang. Sedangkan Gaara bejalan agak di belakang Naruto dengan wajah serius, "—Kenapa kau garang begitu?"

"…. Kita dibuntuti." Kata Gaara dengan suara pelan.

"Heh? Masa?"

"Ya—3…. Bukan 4 orang. Mereka ninja yang sangat hebat."

Naruto pun berhenti, "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." Katanya.

"Tetap berjalan. Walau kau tidak mengetahuinya, pasirku bereaksi."

Naruto pun menuruti Gaara dan kembali berjalan, "Dimana mereka?"

"…. Berbaur dengan orang-orang di jembatan ini. Sebisa mungkin tarik mereka menjauh dari sini."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah—Aku tahu tempat bagus di sini." Naruto memberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk mengikutinya. Dia membawa Gaara ke sebuah daerah yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. "Tempat yang cocok 'kan?!" Naruto nyengir. Di tempat sesepi ini, baru dia merasakan adanya 4 orang yang dikatakan oleh Gaara tadi.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar." Kata Naruto seraya meletakkan bawaannya, "Petak umpetnya sudah selesai disini."

Sesuai dengan permintaan Naruto, 4 orang yang sejak tadi menguntit mereka akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya. Tampaknya mereka adalah kelompok Nukenin yang bergabung dari berbagai daerah.

"Kelihatannya lumayan untuk penghilang rasa bosan." Kata Naruto. Dia maju ke depan dengan santainya, "Kau duduk tenang saja ya, Gaara. Biar aku yang hadapi ini."

"—" Gaara pun menjauh lalu duduk di bawah sebatang pohon, "Cepatlah. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Okeeee. Akan aku selesaikan dalam 15—mm… 10 menit."

"5 menit saja."

"……. Baiklah—baiklaaah. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali rupanya." Naruto mencabut kunainya dan dengan segera menyerang penguntit mereka.



2 Nukenin yang tersisa itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat apa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang. Naruto dengan santainya berjalan menuju mereka yang terdesak di mulut jurang yang menganga lebar.

"Kenapa lari? Kalian mengincar kami 'kan?"

2 Nukenin itu pun semakin mundur dan menjatuhkan bebatuan di jurang terjal itu.

"Eitts—tidak akan aku biarkan kalian lolos. Ke dalam jurang sekalipun…." Naruto membentuk pusaran Chakra dengan sebelah tangannya, "Selamat jalan…." Naruto tersenyum pada kedua Nukenin itu sebelum melepaskan Jutsu andalannnya, "**Rasengan**!!" Dan ninja pelarian itu pun hanya tinggal nama saat ini….

"Aaah payah, padahal aku baru mengeluarkan 2 ekor si rubah bodoh ini. Kenapa sudah selesai, ya? Tidak seru." Naruto berbalik dan menghilangkan transformasi Kyuubi dari tubuhnya dan dia nyengir pada Gaara dan memberinya tanda 'Victory'. "Hehehe—Menang mudah." Katanya.

Gaara berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "5 menit 13 detik."

"Heh—?!!"

"Kau kelebihan 13 detik dari perjanjian."

"HAAAAH!!! KURANG KERJAAN BANGET SIH KAMU INI. PAKAI MENGHITUNG WAKTU SEGALA." Naruto menyambar tasnya dan menyusul Gaara yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto dan terus saja berjalan. Akan tetapi, dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya, "_Jika yang barusan adalah kekuatan 2 ekor Kyuubi. Bagaimana bila Naruto telah menguasai seluruh ekor dari siluman rubah itu?_" Bukannya merasa ngeri atau apa, Gaara malah tersenyum senang, "Menarik."

"Apanya?" Naruto yang mendengar kata itu jadi heran.

"—Kau itu…. sangat menarik."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto bergidik, "Ka—kau itu bicara apaan…. Hiiy—"

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh." Gaara memukul kepala Naruto dengan pasirnya.

"Adududuh—galak banget sih. Kau ini. Aku 'kan cuma becanda…." Gerutu Naruto.

Setelah keributan itu, akhirnya mereka pun mencapai kota….



"Akatsuki…. Mereka itu seperti belut. Susah ditangkap." Keluh Naruto saat mereka beristirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai. "Padahal sudah jauh-jauh ke Nami no Kuni, malah katanya sudah pergi. Haduuu—h…. menyebalkan. sekarang sudah 4 bulan luntang-lantung tidak mendapat jejak mereka."

"Kalau mereka mudah dikejar, aku tidak akan menerima bantuanmu." Gaara menyecap tehnya.

"Hmm—"

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara saat merasakan pandangan aneh dari Naruto.

"Tidak–——Hanya saja, ku pikir kau ini _agak_ berubah, ya?"

"Apanya?"

"—Waktu kali pertama ketemu lagi denganmu, aku kira kau tetap seperti Gaara yang dulu aku kenal. Tapi agaknya, sifatmu itu berubah banyak deh."

"Berubah?"

"—Iya, sifamu itu jauh berbeda dengan kau yang masih kecil. Dulu kau itu 'kan penakut, bahkan bicara denganku saja kau malu-malu…. Uuu—Kau yang waktu itu maniiiis sekali. Jadi gemas."

Gaara tampak kalem saja walau Naruto menyinggung masa kecil mereka.

"Ku kira, kau tetap saja seperti dulu. Ternyata berubah. Drastis malah." Naruto nyengir dan memakan makanannya.

Gaara tidak berkomentar apapun walau Naruto terus mengoceh tentang masa kecil mereka dulu. Meski hanya 1 minggu bersama Naruto, kenangan itu masih melekat dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Karena baginya, itu adalah saat yang tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya….

"Setelah dari sini—kita ke mana? Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Akatsuki."

"Entahlah—aku juga tidak ada ide mau pergi kemana."

"Hmm—Bagaimana kalau kita ke Yuki no Kuni? Dari Kumo no Kuni ini 'kan hanya berjarak 1 bulan. Kau pasti belum pernah ke sana 'kan?" usul Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sana?"

"Soalnya aku lama tidak ketemu dengan Koyuki Neechan." Naruto menghabiskan isi piringnya.

"Koyuki? Maksudmu—Kazahana Koyuki yang merupakan penguasa Yuki no Kuni?"

"Yep."

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Begitulah— Aku pernah terlibat dengannya dalam misi tingkat A."

"Misi A. Kau sudah menjadi Jonin?"

"Bukan buka—n, aku ini masih Chuunin, malah waktu misi itu, aku baru 1 tahun menjadi Genin."

"Masih menjadi Genin—tapi kau sudah diberi misi A? Ternyata kau ini hebat juga, ya?"

"Wehehehehe—Jangan bilang begitu. Aku yang sekarang sih masih kalah jauh darimu."

Gaara lagi-lagi hanya diam dan kembali menikmati makan siangnya sementara Naruto memesan 1 porsi makanan lagi pada pelayan kedai itu.

"HEI—BUKANKAH ITU Naruto?"

Baik Gaara maupun Naruto menoleh ke luar kedai saat mendengar suara seorang gadis. Melihat gadis itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar.

"SAKURAA—CHAAAAAN!!!" Serta merta Naruto menghampiri gadis yang merupakan rekan satu timnya itu. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang ada di sana. Kakashi dan Sasuke yang juga adalah rekan timnya ada di dekat Sakura, "WHUAAAA—KALIAN SEMUA ADA DI SINI. KEBETULAN SEKALI."

"Kau tampak sehat-sehat saja, Naruto." Kakashi tampak senang melihat mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Tetap saja berisik" Ujar Sasuke cuek.

Tapi Naruto terlalu senang dan tidak punya pikiran untuk merasa jengkel pada rivalnya itu, "Kalian semua tampaknya baik-baik saja. Senangnyaaaa…." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kalian sedang apa di sini? Ada misi?"

"Ya—Misi tingkat B+ dari Raikage. Baru saja kami akan pergi ke sana." Jelas Sakura. "Lalu kau sedang apa disini sendirian?"

"Aku sedang ada urusan. Tapi—aku tidak sendiri kok, aku bersama seorang teman."

"Teman?" Sasuke maju ke sebelah Sakura, "Maksudmu orang itu?" Dia melirik ke arah Gaara yang tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Benar. Dia Gaara, dari Suna."

"Gaara—Sabaku no Gaara." Gumam Kakashi, "Lama menghilang ternyata ada di sini. Tidak aku sangka."

"Heh? Sensei kenal dia?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal satu-satunya pemilik Zettai Bogyou dalam dunia shinobi ini?!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Sudah kuduga—Gaara memang hebat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura heran, "Dia 'kan terkenal sebagai shinobi tunggal. Kenyataan kalau dia sekarang denganmu itu–——mengejutkan."

"Aku dan dia itu sudah kenal sejak kecil." Naruto tersenyum.

Masing-masing orang disana menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang berbeda. Melihat itu, Naruto pun menceritakan secara singkat pertemuannya dengan Gaara dulu….

"…. Ayo kesana, akan aku kenalkan padanya. Naruto pun mengajak teman-temannya ke kedai tempat Gaara berada, "—Gaara, kenalkan. Mereka ini tim 7, timku dulu. Aku sudah pernah cerita 'kan?"

Gaara berdiri dan memandang 3 orang dihadapannya. Dia tahu kalau mereka semua bukan orang sembarangan. Naruto pun memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing, "—Hatake Kakashi. Bukankah yang datang ke Suna saat peristiwa pembunuhan Kazekage itu?"

"Ya—lama tidak berjumpa."

"Sensei pernah ke Suna?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tugas dadakan. Karena ini sifatnya rahasia, kalian tidak aku ajak."

"Hmm—pantas, jarang-jarang kami dapat libur selama 1 minggu lebih." Ujar Sasuke. Lalu dia memandang Gaara, "Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang disebut Zettai Bogyou itu." Katanya.

"Hal itu bisa kalian buktikan nanti." Kata Kakashi menegahi, "Mumpung bertemu kalian, keberatan tidak kalau aku meminta bantuan kalian. Agaknya misi kali ini sedikit sulit."

"Tentu saja. Benar 'kan, Gaara? Dari pada tidak ada kerjaan."

Gaara mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ajakan itu.

"Nah—memang tugas apa yang kalian dapat?"



"Di Rai Gakure ini ada Jinchuuriki? Yang benar Sensei?" Tanya Naruto begitu Kakashi selesai menjelaskan permasalahannya sambil berjalan.

"Sebenarnya belum dipastikan, tapi menurut laporan dari Raikage sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki mulai meneror kota ini."

"Sekali lempar kena 2 burung ya, Gaara." Naruto melirik Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya—kami juga sedang memburu Akatsuki ini, tapi mereka sulit dilacak. Tidak tahunya—malah ketemu di sini." Naruto nyengir.

"Rupanya kalian sudah tahu perihal Akatsuki ini, ya?! Baguslah kalau begitu." Kakashi mulai membaca buku kegemarannya.

Kemudian setelah itu, mereka menuju ke wilayah utama Rai Gakure dan segera menuju ke gedung utama menemui sang Raikage untuk meminta keterangan tentang tugas mereka kali ini. Akan tetapi, yang mereka temui di sana adalah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Jelas itu membuat mereka kaget.

"Terlambat—" Kakashi mengajak mereka semuanya masuk dan mencari jejeak si pembantai. Mereka menuju ke ruang utama di gedung itu dan melihat 2 orang berdiri di antara tumpukan mayat itu. Tidak di ragukan lagi, merekalah yang telah melakukan pembantai di tempat itu.

Kedua orang itu memakai jubah hitam dengan corak yang sama. Salah seorangnya bertubuh pendek dan yang lainnya tampak sebaya dengan Naruto dkk.

"—Akatsuki…." Ujar Gaara yang tampaknya mengenali kedua orang itu.

"Hoo—Kau si 'Ichibi (Ekor Satu)' itu. Ternyata kita bertemu lagi disini." Kata salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu. "Dulu kau bisa lolos dari kami, tapi sekarang, Shukaku milikmu itu akan jadi milik kami."

"Gaara—Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dalam suasana yang tidak menyenangkan." Gaara memandang Naruto, "Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kau ini Jinchuuriki." Bisiknya. Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan tangani dia, kalian urus yang satunya."

Orang itu mengeluarkan burung yang berasal dari tanah liat dan segera melesat ke atas dan menjebol atap gedung itu.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup sendiri. Aku ikut." Seru Naruto, "Sensei, tolong urus yang itu, ya."

"Baiklah. Kalian hati-hati!"

"**Sabaku** **Fuyu**!!" Gaara melesat mengikuti arah perginya anggota aktsuki itu dengan menggunakan pasir sebagai pijakannya bersama Naruto di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan timnya berhadapan dengan Akatsuki yang lain.



Hutan yang ada di Rai Gakure itu telah berubah bentuk terkena hempasan dari berbagai Jutsu yang keluar dari 3 shinobi itu.

"Ternyata kalian cukup tangguh juga." Kata Akatsuki yang bernama Deidara itu.

"Sial—Dia mengejek kita." Naruto memegangi pundaknya yang tadi terkena ledakan.

"…Kali ini kau saja yang istirahat. Biar aku yang hadapi dia." Gaara memisah pasirnya dan tempat Naruto berpijak, "Jangan melangkah sedikitpun, atau kau akan jatuh dari ketinggian 500 meter ini." Gaara maju seorang diri menghadapi Deidara.

"Baiklah—Pertarungan kita dimulai sekarang." Deidara mulai mengeluarkan bom tanah liatnya itu.

Gaara memandang lawannya itu, "Naruto—Kali ini lihatlah kekuatan Shukaku."

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat pasir mulai mengelilingi Gaara dan berkumpul di lengannya hingga membentuk sebuah cakar yang besar, "…. Monster pasir…."

"Hanya lengan kanan." Ralat Gaara. lalu dia pun menyerang Deidara. Kecepatannya berlipat dan kekuatannya pun bertambah. Itu membuat Deidara terdesak.

Puluhan bom yang dilemparkan pada Gaara berhasil dielakkan dengan tangan Shukaku itu. Naruto pun menontonnya dengan semangat.

"Hebat—Gaara benar-benar kuat…." Kepalan Naruto bergetar melihat pertarungan 2 shinobi di hadapannya itu.

"**Sabaku** **Kyuu**!!" Gaara mencoba untuk mengurung Deidara dalam pasirnya, namun gagal karena ledakan bom besar dari Deidara….

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar tiupan peluit entah dari mana. Suara itu membuat Deidara mundur secara misterius. Dan tampaknya, Sasori, temannya yang ada di bawah pun pergi dengan segera dari tempat itu. Melihat kejanggalan itu, Gaara segera membawa Naruto turun dan bergabung dengan para shinobi Konoha.



"Pengguna boneka?" Gaara tampak tidak yakin dengan penjelasan dari Kakashi mengenai Sasori.

"Ya."

"—Itu mustahil…."

"Kenapa?"

"**Kugutsu** **no** **Jutsu** adalah Jutsu yang telah lama tersegel di Suna. Saat ini yang menguasainya hanya Aniki. Tidak ada orang lain–——Kecuali jika dia adalah Sasori yang _itu_…."

"Sasori yang itu? Apa maksudmu?"

"—Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori from the Red Sand). Salah satu pengembang Kugutsu no Jutsu dari Suna. Namun…. Dia menghilang lebih dari 20 tahun yang lalu. Ternyata dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

"Firasatku buruk." Ujar Kakashi, "Dia berkata sebelum dia pergi mengenai 'Padang pasir yang akan semakin memanas." Dia memandang Gaara, "Mungkin tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah Suna Gakure."

"…." Gaara tampak bimbang.

"Kalau begitu… kita kembali ke Suna, Gaara!!" Kata Naruto segera.

"…. Ya."



"Benar tidak apa-apa kalian ikut ke sini, Sensei?" Tanya Naruto saat tim 7 itu mengikuti mereka hingga ke Kaze no Kuni.

"Ya. Sakura sudah mengirim pesan pada Hokage." Kata Kakashi.

"Tsunade Shisou pasti mengizinkan." Sahut Sakura dengan yakin. Sasuke sendiri tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Ini pertama kalinya ke Suna Gakure, jadi ingin tahu…."

"Temari Nee-Chan dan Kankurou-San pasti senang kalau kau pulang." Ujar Naruto.

Gaara hanya diam sambil memandang hamparan pasir yang seakan tidak berujung itu. rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 2 tahun lebih.

"Kau masih memikirkan masa lalumu itu, ya?" Tebak Naruto, "Santai sajalah—Toh ada kedua orang kakakmu yang senantiasa menunggu kepulanganmu."

"Aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga tidak sedang memikirkan masa laluku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto memandang ke kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"—Fatamorgana…."

"Eh?" Ke empat orang yang lain melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Gaara. mereka lihat bayangan sebuah oase di sana.

"Bukankah itu oase yang ada di dekat Suna?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Badai segera datang. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat berlindung." Gaara memimpin semuanya menjauh dari tempat itu dan menuju ke sebuah gua yang terletak di celah tebing batu yang lumayan besar, "Kita bermalam di tempat ini."

Walau sambil bertanya-tanya, mereka pun menurut saja dan mulai menyiapkan tempat mereka beristirahat. Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya perkataan Gaara terbukti. Angin kencang seakan mengamuk di depan gua kecil itu–——

"Wiii—Kalau tetap di luar, kita pasti mati tuh." Naruto merapatkan mantelnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu akan ada badai di sini?"

"…. Fatamorgana itu adalah pantulan dari hawa panas. Jika hawa panas itu terus berkumpul, bayangan yang dihasilkan akan semakin jelas. Angin yang membawa hawa panas itu sudah berkumpul lebih dari 15 menit lalu. Benturan angin dan hawa panas itulah penyebab badai sebesar ini."

"Bagaimana kau merasakannya?"

"Ya—h, hal yang tidak aneh untuk penduduk negri padang pasir ini." Ujar Kakashi yang sudah menyalakan api unggun. "Lagipula—sebagai seorang shinobi, sebenarnya kita juga dituntut untuk mampu membaca alam." Tambahnya.

"Itu 'kan sulit sekali." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi tidak bicara lagi dan mulai membuka buku kegemarannya. Tapi saat itu dia juga berfikir mengenai Gaara, "_Ya—membaca alam bukan hal yang sepele. Walaupun lahir dan dibesarkan di tempat seperti ini, tidak semua orang bisa memperkirakan datangnya badai. Sabaku no Gaara—nama yang bukan sekedar julukan. Dia benar-benar seorang penguasa padang pasir._" Batin Kakashi.

Setelah sekitar 2-3 jam terkurung dalam gua itu, badai pasir itu pun berlalu. Malam pun dihiasi bulan sabit yang cemerlang di atas sana. Udara yang tadinya panas langsung berubah drastis menjadi sedingin saat berada di puncak gunung.

"Aduuu—h, dingin sekali." Naruto menghangatkan dirinya didekat api unggun.

"Udara yang mengerikan. Siang begitu panas dan malam begini dingin." Sasuke memakai kaus tangannya. "Kalau tidak terbiasa dengan suhu ini, dalam 1 minggu pasti akan mati."

"Kau benar, Sasuke." Kata Sakura yang sedang memakai mantelnya.

Lain dengan 4 orang yang menghangatkan diri di api unggun, Gaara memilih untuk berdiri di luar gua itu. Naruto pun menghampirinya yang sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami?" Tanyanya.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Dia membuka telapak tangan kirinya dan menutup mata kirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"…. Memantau Suna."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, "Memantau? Bagaimana bisa? Jarak Suna 'kan masih setengah hari dari sini."

"—Angin tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu."

"Hah—?" Naruto semakin tidak mengerti kata-kata Gaara, "…. Baiklah—terserah kau. Tapi segeralah masuk!" Dia pun kembali ke dalam gua.

Sementara itu Gaara ternyata sedang menggunakan Jutsu miliknya, **Daisan** **no** **Me (Third Eyes)**. Jutsu yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat jarak jauh dengan pasir sebagai medianya. Di Suna, mata ketiga milik Gaara melayang di sekitar desa itu dan mengawasi sekelilingnya. Yang dilihat hanyalah para penduduk yang mulai membenahi sisa-sisa terjangan badai tadi. Tidak ada sesuatu yang dicurigai. Saat itu, dia juga melihat adanya Temari dan Kankurou yang berpatroli keliling desa.

"…. Nee-Chan…. Aniki…." Bisik Gaara pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat 2 kakanya yang telah lama tidak dia temui….



"Gaara—" Temari menengadah ke arah langit.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kankurou.

"…. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Gaara."

Kankurou memandang kakak perempuannya itu, "—Kau pasti berkhayal karena terlalu kangen padanya."

"—Mungkin juga." Temari terlihat murung.

"Jangan sedih begitu." Kankurou berusaha menghibur Temari, "Mungkin itu pertanda kalau dia akan segera pulang."

Temari akhirnya tersenyum, "Semoga. Aku ingin tahu dia sekarang seperti apa."

"Yang jelas dia pasti bertambah kuat." Kata Kankurou. "Sekarang lebih baik kita teruskan pekerjaan kita."

Temari mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Kankurou. "Dimana pun kau berada, semoga kau baik-baik saja—Cepatlah kembali, Gaara—" Doanya dalam hati untuk adik kecilnya itu….



Udara dingin masih menyapa saat hari menjelang pagi. Nafaspun tampak putih di udara seperti ini. Gaara dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Suna. Gaara menyusuri padang pasir itu secepat yang dia bisa. Sejak tadi pasirnya bereaksi aneh.

"Oiii—pelan sedikit kenapa? Kau seperti orang kesurupan saja." Naruto memanggil Gaara yang sudah jauh di depan sana.

Gaara berhenti, bukan karena panggilan Naruto, tapi karena dia melihat 2 anggota Akatsuki yang sama dengan sebelumnya sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang Suna. Dari bukit pasir tempatnya berpijak, dia bisa melihat kalau Deidara telah menyiapkan sebuah bom yang lumayan besar di tangannya. Dan saat Deidara melempar bom itu, Gaara melesat cepat dan membungkus bom itu dengan pasirnya. Walaupun telah dibungkus pasir, suara dentuman terdengar sangat keras dan cukup untuk membuat perhatian penjaga gerbang teralih ke satu titik. Wajah mereka semua menjadi pucat saat melihat sosok yang ada di depan Suna itu.

"I—Itu Gaara…. dia sudah kembali." Seru salah seorang penjaga gerbang itu.

"Lekas beri tahu Kazekage!" Seru yang lain.

Di lain tempat, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusul Gaara, "Sial, Mereka sudah datang." Umpatnya. Aku harus segera ke sana." Naruto melompat turun dari bukit itu.

"Naruto—Tunggu." Saat Kakashi hendak mengikuti Naruto tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi di hadapannya dan menghamburkan pasir di sekitarnya.

"Lawan kalian ada di sini." Seru sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

"Ck—sial. Ada yang lain. Sakura—Sasuke!!"

2 Chuunin muda itu mencabut senjata mereka masing-masing dan memasang sikap siaga. Saat pasir itu menghilang, tampaklah 2 orang anggota Akatsuki yang lain berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"—Kau…." Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah saat melihat salah seorang dari anggota Akatsuki itu….



"Ternyata feelingmu tajam juga. Kau mengerti isyarat kami." Kata Deidara setengah mengejek.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Yang kalian incar itu aku. Kenapa harus menyerang Suna?"

"Heh—Kalau ingin mendapat ikan besar, harus menggunakan umpan yang besar juga." Deidara tertawa.

Sementara itu, Temari dan kankuo yang mendapat kabar mengenai kepulangan Gaara segera menuju ke arah gerbang utama Suna. Melihat adik mereka ada di sana, kedua orang itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Gaara—" Seru Temari sambil berlari menuju Gaara.

"Nee-Chan, Aniki!! Jangan kemari!!"

Terlambat, Deidara telah melemparkan sebuah bom lain ke arah Temari dan Kankurou. Ledakan dahsyatpun terjadi.

"Nee-Chan—Aniki!!!" Gaara berlari dan menembus kepulan asap dan pasir disusul oleh Naruto.

"Temari Nee-Chan, Kankurou-San!!"

"—Kami tidak apa-apa…."

Gaara merasa lega saat melihat Temari dan Kankurou selamat dengan berdiri di belakang **Karasu (Crow)**, boneka milik Kankurou. Segera setelah itu dia berbalik, "—Naruto, kau dan mereka tolong hadapi Sasori. Deidara biar aku yang hadapi."

"Gaara—" Naruto memandang punggung Gaara yang tampak benar-benar marah. "Baiklah—Kau juga, segeralah kembali!"

Setelah itu, Gaara pun segera menembus kepulan asap itu dan langsung menyerang Deidara. Sedangkan Naruto berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori.

"Temari Nee-Chan, lebih baik ungsikan penduduk. Tampaknya ini akan lama." Katanya.

"Naruto benar—Kau dan Anbu yang lain pergilah untuk mengamankan penduduk. Biar kami yang mengurusnya."

Temari mengangguk, "Baiklah. Hati-hati." Sebelum Temari pergi, dia sempatkan diri melihat Gaara yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Deidara di udara. "…Gaara …." Dan setelah itu dia pun bergabung dengan jajaran Anbu untuk mengungsikan penduduk sipil.



Pertempuran besar pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Walau lawannya hanya 2 orang, Taijutsu Naruto cs kewalahan. Ditambah lagi saat ini dia kehilangan jejak tentang keberadaan tim 7. Sambil sibuk menghindari serangan Sasori, Naruto mencari-cari Kakashi dan yang lainnya, tapi tetap nihil.

Berdua dengan Kankurou, dan dibantu oleh beberapa ninja dari Suna, mereka tidak mampu untuk menahan serangan dari sasori yang ternyata menggunakan 2 boneka seukuran manusia (Plus karena shock karena tidak menyangka wajah Sasori ternyata begitu 'cantik'). Kedua boneka itu telah menhancurkan **Kuroari (Black Ant) **dan **Sanshouuo (Salamander) **milik Kankurou. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah Karasu saja.

"Sial, ternyata Akasuna no Sasori bukan hanya sekedar legenda saja." Kankurou bertumpu pada lututnya, "Hanya Karasu yang tersisa, kita tidak akan mungkin bisa menang."

"Jangan menyerah, Kankurou-San!!" Seru Naruto. "Aku belum mengeluarkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya."

"—Naruto."

Pemuda bermata biru itu pun memandang Gaara yang sedang seru di atas sana, "Maaf ya, Gaara—Kalau situasinya seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalau hanya kau yang diincar Akatsuki."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menjawab Kankurou. Dia maju beberapa langkah ke depan dan menghadapi Sasori, "Hei kau, lihat baik-baik! Aku… juga dalah seorang Jinchuuriki." Katanya lantang. Jelas saja itu membuat semua yang ada di sana terbeliak kaget.

Sebaliknya, Sasori malah tampak senang.

"Ck!! Tidak aku sangka bakal memakai Jutsu itu di disini. Ero Sennin, maaf ya…." Naruto pun dengan segera membentuk puluhan chakranya dan menimbulkan panas yang berasal dari Chakra milikya, "Hei rubah bodoh—Kali ini kau harus memberiku kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat lagi…." Lalu dari dalam tubuh Naruto pun keluarlah Chakra dalam jumlah yang luar biasa dan menimbulkan angin yang sangat kencang.

"A—apa ini…." Kankurou menghalangi laju angin itu dengan Karasu. Dan ketika angin itu berhenti, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang.

"Ehehe—Akhirnya si rubah bodoh ini menyerah juga padaku." Naruto tersenyum puas dan berdiri dengan tegap. Saat ini dia berada dalam wujud transformasi Kyuubi dengan 4 ekor.

"Naruto—kau…."

"Kalian tenang saja. Sasori ini biar aku yang urus." Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto pun menyerang pengendali boneka itu.

Dengan kekuatan dahsyat milik Kyuubi, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menghancurkan kedua boneka milik Sasori yang jauh kebih berbahaya dari 3 milik Kankurou. Dengan serangan **Oodama** **Rasengan**, Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil menaklukan Sasori.



Di lain tempat, Gaara yang sejak tadi belum juga bisa mengalahkan Deidara mulai merasa kesal. Deidara pun tampaknya sudah mempersiapkan serangannya yang terakhir untuk Gaara. dia membentuk sebuah burung yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Dan burung itu sendiri adalah bom dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal." Geram Deidara, "Aku akan membuatmu menikmati saat-saat kehancuran desamu ini…." Deidara menjatukan bom itu tepat menuju pusat Suna Gakure.

"Sial—" Gaara coba untuk mengkap bom itu dengan pasirnya tapi gagal dan bom itu pun meluncur dengan cepatnya dan siap meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi….

"Temari-Sama, ada yang jatuh dari atas sana." Seru seorang Anbu.

Temari memandang ke atas sana dan mendapati benda asing itu. Merasa itu bukan hal yang baik, Temari menyuruh semua menjauh dari tempat itu, "CARI TEMPAT BERLINDUNG!!" Seru Temari pada semua yang ada di tempat itu.

Tapi tak sempat lagi, bom itu pun meluncur semakin cepat dan berada kurang dari 10 m diatas Suna. Dan tak terelakkan lagi, bom itu pun meledak dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa besar.

"NEEE—CHAAAN!!!" Kankurou berteriak di sela suara dentuman yang memekakkan telinga itu. Ledakan itu membuat pasir berhamburan, akan tetapi begitu suasana mulai mereda, Kankurou terkejut mendapati kalau Suna masih ada dalam keadaannya semula. Tanpa kerusakan apapun. Keheranannya sirna saat melihat sebuah kubah pasir yang melindungi Suna dari ledakan itu. Kubah pasir raksasa itu menutup seluruh bagian Suna dan menahan ledakan itu tepat sebelum menyentuh Suna.

"—Gaara…." Desis Kankurou saat menyadari kalau adiknyalah yang telah melindungi Suna.

"Dasar keras kepala…." Naruto memandang jauh ke atas pada sosok Gaara yang tampak kecil.

Gaara terhuyung di atas pasirnya, mengeluarkan Chakra sebesar itu telah menguras habis staminanya. Itu membuat Deidara tersenyum mengejek.

"Bodoh—Untuk apa kau lindungi orang-orang itu."

"Kau—Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh desaku—seujung jarimu…"

"Mulut besar. Bisa apa kau dengan tubuh seperti itu." Deidara kembali membuat bom dan mengarahkannya pada Gaara.

"—Setidaknya—aku masih mampu untuk menangkapmu…." Saat itu, di belakang Deidara telah terbentuk sebuah cakar pasir yang besarnya puluhan kali lebih besar dari yang pernah Gaara tunjukkan pada Naruto, "**Sabakurou**!!" Cakar itu pun menyambar tubuh Deidara dan mengurungnya dalam pasir yang tebal. Walau begitu, bom yang tadi sempat di lemparkan Deidara pun berhasil mencapai Gaara. bom itu pun meledak tepat di hadapan Gaara.

"—GAARAAAAA!!" Naruto dan Kankurou segera berlari menuju ke tempat terdekat ke Gaara begitu melihat pasir-pasir yang tadinya berbentuk sekarang telah tercerai-berai. Mereka menemukan Gaara terbaring di tumpukan pasir.

"Gaara—" Kankurou mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan memindahkannya, "Gaara—Bangunlah!!" Kankurou menepuk-nepuk pipi Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri itu, "Sial—Gaara, bangunlah!!"

Begitu pun dengan Naruto, dia berusaha mati-matian agar Gaara tersadar, "—Gawat—Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar kita. Kalau begini, Shukaku bisa—" Naruto memandang wajah Kankurou yang pucat, "Bagaimana ini?"

Kankurou tampak sama bingungnya dengan Naruto. Dan tak lama, pasirpun mulai berkumpul di sekeliling Gaara dan menghempaskan mereka dari dekatnya.

"Shukaku mulai bereaksi!" Naruto melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Kankurou-San!! Menjauh dari sini!!" Serunya, "Aku akan coba tahan dia dengan Kyuubi."

"Jangan Ceroboh—Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan Shukaku sendiri."

"BISA!! AKU PASTI BISA!!!"

Merasa tidak ada gunanya adu mulut, Kankurou pun menyerahkan semua pada Gaara.

Sementara itu, pasir semakin lama semakin berkumpul dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dan dalam sekejap, pasir itu pun telah menutup seluruh bagian tubuh Gaara.

"Bertahan di sana, Gaara. Akan aku buat racoon gila itu tidur lagi." Naruto membentuk In dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi dengan 4 ekornya, "Sepertinya—kalau aku ketemu Ero Sennin, aku pasti dimarahi." Naruto tersenyum sekilas, lalu setelah itu, dia mengarahkan seluruh Chakra Kyuubi yang dia miliki pada tubuh Shukaku yang mulai terbentuk. Chakra Kyuubi membungkus pasir yang berkumpul itu, perlahan Naruto berhasil memisahkan pasir dari tubuh Gaara, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Sial—Rupanya dia masih hidup." Naruto memandang pada sosok Deidara yang ternyata masih mampu berdiri walau sebelah tangannya putus.

"Kau teruskan saja! Aku yang akan menghadangnya—" Kankurou mengeluarkan Karasu yang sama sekali tidak berada dalam kondisi siap tempur. Kankurou membawa Deidara menjauh dari Naruto….

Pasir-pasir yang tadinya mulai berpencar saat ini kembali berkumpul dan kali ini dengan tekanan Chakra yang luar biasa besar. Jelas saja itu membuat Gaara berteriak kesakitan.

"SIAAAL!! Racoon gila—Jangan sakiti temanku!!!!" Naruto semakin berusaha menekan keberadaan Shukaku. Akan tetapi benturan 2 Chakra Bijuu itu membuat Gaara semakin tersiksa. Melihat itu, refleks Naruto melepaskan Chakranya dan dia pun terpental jauh.

"NARUTOOO!!!" Temari berlari ke arah Naruto saat melihat pemuda itu berguling di pasir.

"Jangan kemari Temari Nee-Chan!!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan melompat ke arah Temari, melindunginya dari semburan pasir yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Gaara—Gaara!!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menghentikan dia bertransformasi." Naruto kembali berlari ke arah Gaara. "**Rasengan**!!" Naruto menghancurkan ekor Shukaku yang menuju ke arahnya, namun ekor pasir itu pulih dengan cepat. "Gaara!! Bertahanlah!!"

Rupa-rupanya Gaara mulai memperoleh kesadarannya kembali, namun dia tidak mampu melawan Shukaku, "—Na—ruto…"

"Jangan menyerah!! Kau harus bisa kalahkan Shukaku dalam dirimu!! Jangan biarkan dia seenaknya."

Sosok Naruto tampak samar dalam pandangan Gaara.

"Kau harus bisa mengalahkannya!! Jangan menyerah!! Kau harus melindungi Suna—Itu sumpahmu 'kan?!"

"—Suna…. Nee-Chan—Aniki…." Gaara menangkap adanya Temari di belakang Naruto. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedih seperti itu, Gaara pun tersadar sepenuhnya, "Aku—harus melindungi…. Suna—"

"BAGUS!! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU!!" Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat Gaara pun berusaha untuk menahan Shukaku.

Perlahan dibantu dengan Chakra Kyuubi—Gaara pun bisa menghentikan laju Shukaku dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika Shukaku berhasil di'_redam'_, Gaara pun terjatuh di pasir.

"Gaara—Kau berhasil." Naruto menghampiri Gaara dan membantu temannya itu berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gaara terbatuk, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Gaara—" Temari berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nee-Chan."

"Kau terluka?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Syukurlah—"

"Ugh—!!" Gaara tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dan jatuh berlutut.

"Gaara!!"

Gaara terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar yang mengalir di sela jarinya.

"GAARA!!"

"—Aku…. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau muntah darah seperti itu." Temari memegangi kedua pundak Gaara. dia menghapus darah di tangan Gaara, "Naruto—Tolong carikan Kankurou. Aku akan membawa Gaara ke rumah."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah." Lalu dia pun menghilang.



"Minum ini." Temari memberikan segelas air pada Gaara yang duduk di sofa. "Ada yang sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng dan menerima gelas itu.

Temari memandang wajah adik yang sudah 2 tahun tidak dia temui itu. Lalu dia pun memeluknya, "Syukurlah…."

"—Nee-Chan…"

"Sebentar saja." Kata Temari, "Aku—aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu…."

"Nee-Chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Temari melepaskan pelukannya, "Uhm—Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda. Kau juga tambah tinggi." Dia tersenyum, "Kau juga—banyak berubah."

Gaara tidak menjawab dan hanya meminum isi gelasnya sampai habis.

"…. Kelihatannya semua sudah terkendali." Temari melihat ke luar jendela, dimana orang-orang mulai tampak tenang.

Tak lama, Kankurou dan Naruto pun muncul bersama Sakura dan Kakashi yang memapah Sasuke.

"Kalian semua selamat. Baguslah." Kata Kakashi sambil mendudukkan Sasuke. Setelah itu dia pun ikut duduk. Tampaknya dia juga kelelahan. Sasuke pun tampak payah dengan Kubiwa yang menyebar di tubuhnya.

Kemudian, Sakura dan Temari, yang memang paling terlihat 'sehat' diantara yang lain, membuat obat untuk mereka yang terluka.



"Adudududududuuuuh—pelan sedikit, Sakura-Chan…." Naruto meringis saat Sakura membebat lukanya dengan perban putih bersih.

"Kau sendiri sih tidak bisa diam." Kata Sakura sewot, "Sudah selesai. Jangan kena air dulu, ya?!" Setelah itu Sakura pun menuju ke tempat Sasuke yang berbaring di sofa dan mengobatinya.

Naruto sendiri, dia menghampiri Gaara yang duduk sendiri di meja makan, "—Bengong saja." Katanya. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"…. Entahlah…. Rasanya aneh—pulang ke rumah dalam situasi seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum dan duduk di dekat Gaara, "Tapi kau senang 'kan—bisa pulang."

Gaara memandang ke tempat lain dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari Naruto. Lalu dia melihat Temari dan Kankurou sedang bicara dengan beberapa orang shinobi Suna. Tidak jarang mereka memandangi Gaara.

"Lalu—apa kau bermaksud tinggal di sini?"

Gaara menoleh lagi pada Naruto, "Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Tidak…. Hanya saja…. Aku pikir disini jauh lebih nyaman dari pada harus berkelana."

Gaara memandang Naruto, "—Aku akan tetap pergi."

"Heh?"

"Ya—Masih banyak hal yang aku belum ketahui."

"Ga' nyesel?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Walau aku pergi—Kapan pun aku bisa pulang 'kan?!"

Naruto nyengir, "Iya—Kau benar. Ehehehehehe…."

"Kenapa tertawa seperti itu."

"Ehehehehe—Soalnya aku lega. Aku tidak harus sendirian lagi." Katanya.

"Kau ini…."

Lalu, Temari dan Kankurou yang sudah menyelesaikan urusan mereka, menghapiri 2 pemuda yang sedang ngobrol itu.

"Kelihatannya sedang seru." Kata Temari sambil duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Membicarakan apa?"

"Tidak ada yang penting kok. Hanya memutuskan tempat yang akan kami singgahi nanti." Kata Naruto.

"Oh—" Kata Temari lesu.

"Temari Nee-Chan?!" Naruto terlihat cemas.

Temari memandang Gaara, "Jadi kau tidak akan tinggal, ya?"

"Nee-Chan…."

Temari menggeleng, "Maaf—" Katanya, "Habis—Kau baru saja pulang, sekarang sudah bikin rencana untuk pergi lagi."

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Sudahlah Nee-Chan. Jangan menahannya seperti itu. Lagipula, kelihatannya dia nyaman berpetualang." Ujar Kankurou.

"Aku tahu—Tapi 'kan…."

"…." Gaara memandang Naruto yang mengangguk padanya, "Kami—akan tinggal 2-3 hari disini. Luka Naruto butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Aku sendiri…. Sedikit lelah." Katanya.

Mendengar itu, Temari langsung tersenyum, "Sungguh?—Bagus kalau kalian mau tinggal." Dia tampak ceria lagi.

"Dasar Nee-Chan, sampai kapan akan memanjakan Gaara?" Ujar Kankurou.

"Biar saja. Karena Gaara itu berlipat kali lebih manis darimu." Temari mengusap-usap kepala Gaara seakan Gaara itu baru berusia 10 tahunan. Jelas itu membuat Gaara tidak berkutik dan membuat Kankurou dan Naruto tertawa cekikikan….



"Kami harus kembali ke Konoha." Kata Sakura mewakili Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Terima kasih bantuan kalian semua." Kata Temari, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Umm—Naruto, lain kali pulanglah ke Konoha." Sakura memanggul tasnya.

"Baiklaaaaaah—Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Iruka Sensei, ya!?"

"Iya—Tenang saja." Sakura pun telah siap pergi, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Naruto melambai penuh semangat pada rekan-rekannya itu, "Hhhh—sudah pulang, jadi sepi deh."

"Kalau ada kamu, tetap saja ramai." Kata Temari. "Kalian juga—akan pergi besok, ya?"

"Uhm—Kalau terlalu lama, bisa-bisa Gaara berubah pikiran." Naruto nyengir.

"Mana mungkin." Kata Gaara singkat.

"Anak ini—Dingan sekali." Kankurou menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara, "Sesekali bersikap manis kenapa, sih?! Susah banget."

Gaara melepaskan diri dari Kankurou, "Aku bukan anak manja seperti itu."

"Uuu—Dia yang sekarang agak menjengkelkan, ya?" Naruto melirik Kankurou.

"Kau benar—Gaara kecil dulu jauh lebih imut dari sekarang." Kankurou menanggapi Naruto.

"…. KalianBisa tidak sekali saja tidak menggodaku?!!"

"Maaf ya—Kau ini obyek yang tepat untuk digoda." Kata Naruto dan Kankurou kompak.

"Sudah sudaaah. Kalian selalu saja membuatnya kesal." Temari menengahi, "Padahal dia ini 'kan tetap anak manis." Temari lagi-lagi mengusap-usap kepala Gaara. Jelas saja Kankurou dan Naruto tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk melihat Gaara berdiri mematung.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan sambil berbisik. Sebagian ada yang mengatakan kalau Gaara sudah berubah. Namun tidak sedikit yang masih saja bergunjing tentangnya. Walau begitu, bagi Gaara saat ini, yang berarti hanyalah fakta bahwa dia memiliki keluarga dan rumah sebagai tempatnya untuk pulang…..



"Setelah dari sini, 2 hari sampai ke pelabuhan." Naruto membuka peta lebar dan menyusurinya dengan jari. "Benar-benar ke Yuki no Kuni, nih?! Kau kuat dengan salju?" Tanyanya pada Gaara di sebelahnya.

"Mana aku tahu." Katanya.

"Iiiih—Kau ini. Hemat sekali kalau bicara. Basa-basi sedikit kenapa?!"

"Aku malas."

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "Kankurou-San memang benar. Kau yang kecil dulu itu manis sekali—kenapa sekarang jadi begini, ya?" Naruto bertopang dagu, "Aku jadi ingat kau yang dulu bicara sambil takut-takut itu. LUcuuuuunyaaaaa—–!!!!" Naruto gemas-gemas sendiri.

Saat itu sekumpulan pasir membekap mulutnya, "…. Jangan mulai menyinggung masalah itu, ya?!!!"

"Uhmmm—ummmm." Naruto meronta, dan Gaara pun melepaskan pasir itu, "Blueeeehhh—" Naruto mengeluarkan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya, "Aduuu—h Jahat Buangeeet!!! Jangan seperti itu, doooonk!!!"

Gaara hanya memandang tajam pada Naruto.

"Uuu—h, Ga lucu ah." Gerutunya. Lalu dia melipat petanya kembali, "Aku akan menulis surat ke Iruka Sensei waktu sampai di kota nanti. Kau tidak mengirim untuk Temari Nee-Chan dan Kankurou-San?"

"… Ya." Jawab Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Siiip—Sekarang, ayo berangkaaaaat!!!" Serunya semangat. Gaara memandang Naruto yang dengan cepatnya melompati beberapa dahan sekaligus. Pemuda pirang itu lalu berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kepada Gaara, "Oooiiii—Kalau kau bengong aja, aku tinggal loh—!!!!" Naruto melambai.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu dia pun menyusul teman seperjalannya itu. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru 'kan?"

"Perlu!! Aku lapar sekali nih. Pokoknya sampai di kota aku akan cari kedai ramen." Katanya semangat.

"—Tidak ramen lagi. Di kota sebelumnya kita sudah makan ramen."

"Pokoknya rameeeeeen!!!!!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencerna makanan yang lain?"

"Ramen Ramen Rameeeeen!!! R-A-M-E-N!!!"

Dan separuh perjalanan ke kota itu mereka habiskan dengan berdebat. Dan hasilnya sudah bisa dipastikan. Gaara kalah telak jika sudah menyangkut ramen–—— Dan Naruto pun nyengir penuh kemenangan.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak mereka meninggalkan Suna. Saat ini, tidak ada shinobi yang tidak mengenal nama mereka berdua. Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Konoha, dan Sabaku no Gaara, shinobi dari Suna, dua orang ini telah meninggalkan nama mereka di setiap tempat yang mereka singgahi.

"Hehehehe—Kalau semua kenal kita. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti bisa bertemu dengan si ular atau si Akatsuki itu. Aiiii—h, jadi tidak sabar lagi." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat membara.

"Kau ini—selalu saja mengincar mangsa yang sulit di tangkap."

Naruto cuma tersenyum. Lalu dia pun menyusuri hutan itu dengan semangat. Gaara hanya menggeleng dan mengikuti arah kemana Naruto pergi. Walau sejak tadi dia mengatakan kalau '_buruan'_ Naruto itu terlalu sulit, sejujurnya dalam hati dia pun merasa kalau hal itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Alasan yang sama kenapa dia berada di tempat ini bersama dengan dia yang merupakan orang pertama setelah kedua kakaknya yang memberikan ketulusan padanya ….

"Ayo cepat—Kota sudah terlihat." Naruto menunjuk ke arah depan.

Gaara berhenti di dahan yang sama dengan Naruto, "Kota yang besar. Kira-kira… apa yang akan terjadi di sana, ya?"

"Semoga hal yang 'menarik'" Naruto tertawa senang. "Ayo—Kita makan rameeeeen!!!!" Dia melompat turun dari pohon itu dan berlari menuju kota itu.

Gaara mengikutinya, "Dasar gila ramen—" Gaara tersenyum sekilas pada sosok temannya itu. "Baiklah—Kau yang harus membayar hari ini." Katanya setelah berhasil mengejar Naruto.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan matanya yang membulat, lalu dia pun tersenyum sangat lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Gaara "OKE!!"



29


End file.
